How Could a Fire Mage Have a Heat Stroke?
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Coming back from a mission in the desert. Gray and Lucy are sweating but Natsu seems fine.Until night falls and Natsu passes out. How will Lucy ad Gray react? No pairings
1. How Could A Fire Mage Get Heat Stroke?

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had taken a mission.

It was more like Natsu found the mission and forced them to come with him.

It was a simple job; all they needed to do was find an ancient book in an ancient library guarded by a weird guy that appeared to be a dragon.

He was actually human but used magic to disguise himself.

That was the whole reason Natsu took the job and they agreed to come, it was supposed to be Igneel.

But it wasn't.

They returned the book and got there award, they were on their way back.

You're probably wondering why Wendy and Gajeel didn't come, well there is a good reason why.

The job was in the middle of the dessert.

"You know I hate you?" Gray said to Natsu, he and Lucy were sweating hot where Natsu was acting like nothing was wrong.

Natsu just nodded and smiled which would have made Gray and Lucy suspicious why he hadn't insulted Gray back if they weren't so tired.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked "Could you stop that?"

"What?" Natsu asked clueless, Gray was clueless too but he didn't show it.

"The fire magic, it's radiating off you, stop it." Lucy said it in a low whisper; she didn't have the energy to yell.

"…Sure..." Natsu said, he hadn't realized he was radiating heat.

Suddenly a few minutes later Lucy's eyes perked up.

"Gray, could you make a small ice cube?" Lucy asked urgently, directing all her attention to the ice mage.

"Yeah…why?" Gray asked, he was very tired.

"To put in our mouths to stay hydrated."

"Lucy, you're brilliant." Gray said, he quickly did as she said and made three ice cubes.

Gray handed Lucy hers and stuck his own inside his mouth, he handed one to Natsu but Natsu put his hands in front of himself to reject the offer.

"Natsu," Lucy said, she was feeling a little better now but still she was hot "I know you hate Gray but except the ice cube."

"I'm fine," Natsu eased "I don't need it, I'm not hot."

"Whatever," Gray said stuffing the extra ice cubes into his mouth.

Normally, even though he didn't get along with Natsu, he would force him to eat it.

Natsu may be strong, but he was still a naïve idiot in Gray's eyes when it concerned Natsu's health,

Natsu had no idea what to do if he knew he had to do anything.

That's where Gray and Erza usually stepped in.

So if Gray wasn't still so tired he probably would have forced Natsu to eat either by yelling at him (Not their usual yelling) or literally forcing it in his mouth.

* * *

><p>A day passed and the sun went down.<p>

Lucy and Gray felt much better now because it was a lot less hot in the dessert without the sun.

Lucy flexed her muscles; she was kind of tired after walking for so long.

"You guys, I think we should rest for a bit, we're a long hour away from the train and we should rest for a bit before we keep going."

"I'm fine with that," Agreed Gray, he was standing behind Natsu.

But before he had been in front of him, actually Natsu had been in the very back behind Lucy as well but now he was in the front.

When Lucy had stopped for some reason he had not.

"Natsu?" Asked Lucy, but the fire mage kept on walking, unsteadily at that.

"Hey, fire head," Gray asked rudely "Are you even listening?"

Natsu turned around.

His skin looked red, hot and dry.

It was obvious he was having trouble standing, his eyes looked like they were in another place and his breathing was rapid as if he kept losing his breath.

"Wha…?"He asked, he couldn't even find a sentence.

Lucy and Gray both saw just from his face that he wasn't alright ,they both wanted to hit themselves for not seeing Natsu's condition ,whatever it was, before.

Lucy said her statement again "We're going to stay here and rest awhile."

Lucy took a good look at Natsu "Natsu, are you alright?"

"…." It took a moment for Natsu to respond, it was as if he had just heard her, 10 seconds after she said it.

"I…." Natsu took a deep breath in and then let it out

"I'm..." Another deep breath

"…fine"

It was then Natsu started swaying more, he looked confused as he finally lost his balance and fell forward.

Gray reacted instantly; he was already standing in front of the boy.

He easily caught Natsu in his arms.

If it was any other time and Gray had too catch Natsu he probably would have grabbed him in the most uncomfortable way he could think of to aggravate Natsu (Unless the situation was dangerous.)

But this wasn't any other time.

Gray took Natsu by the shoulders so he could see his face clearly.

Natsu's face was redder than before and Gray felt Natsu's skin literally burning hot when he grabbed his shoulders.

Natsu's eyes quietly shut but he was still breathing very rapidly.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over as fast as she could.

Gray turned Natsu over so Natsu's back was to Gray but Natsu was still leaning against him.

Gray lightly and slowly dropped Natsu to the ground and laid him out flat except for his head which Gray supported.

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked, even though it sounded more like a demand.

He would never admit it but he was very worried about Natsu, heck it's hard to worry about him with his reckless nature.

And it wasn't just that but Gray considered Natsu a younger brother even though he fought constantly with Natsu he always protected him in small ways.

He always made sure to ask Happy if he and Natsu had food in their house if Natsu showed signs of a sickness Gray would tell Erza so she would force him into bed and if anyone dared to use Natsu's naïveté against him then they would pay dearly.

"I think he's having a heat stroke!" Lucy said.

She was just as worried as Gray.

Natsu was the one who brought her to the guild and always had her back; he was like an older and little brother.

The only reason Lucy would consider older was because of Natsu's strength but putting that aside Lucy mostly thought of him as a younger brother.

Even though she didn't protect him physically she did protect him from woman who would easily use him.

It wasn't like she liked Natsu that way or anything she just didn't want him to get hurt, she knows how he takes betrayal.

If Lucy saw anyone she could trust, look at him like they liked him, she wouldn't interfere.

Unless she saw something she didn't like and then threatened to kill the girl if she came near her naïve little brother again.

"How could a fire mage have a heat stroke!" Gray yelled to no in particular.

"Gray, do you think you could freeze his body without killing him?" Lucy asked franticly.

"Yeah, of course! Why?" Neither of them knew why they were yelling in the dessert, probably because of the fear they felt seeing Natsu in danger like this.

"The only solution for heat stroke is to cool the person down!" Gray understood imminently and without anyone words he froze Natsu's body in a light coat of ice, only leaving out his face.

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's forehead and took a deep sigh.

"His body temperature is cooling down." Lucy's worried expression turned into one of relief as did Grays.

"_Thank god,"_ Gray said releasing a breath he was holding without realizing it.

"We should get back to the train station imminently and get him home, do you think you could carry him Gray?" Lucy asked, she refused to risk anything.

"Yeah," Gray said, he swiftly picked Natsu up bridal stile, careful not to break the ice cooling his body down.

Gray took a look at Natsu and said

"When he wakes up, I'm going to kill him." Lucy could only giggle but wouldn't interfere, she knew the reason wasn't because they had to go through so much trouble but more like for worrying them so much.

* * *

><p>"How'd he get heat stroke anyway?" Gray asked, they had already started walking towards the trains' station.<p>

"Now that I think about ,Natsu doesn't ever drink water does he?" Lucy asked, what seemed like randomly.

"Not any time I could think of," Answered Gray.

"Exactly, before when he wasn't sweating I thought it was because of Natsu's abilities but it wasn't. It's because he doesn't drink water, you need to drink water to sweat. The only way to stand heat like this is too drink lots of water and sweat, by putting moisture on the skin and letting it evaporate, your body can cool itself very effectively and keep its temperature in the proper range." Lucy explained.

"So, it is his own fault." Gray noted.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed but then noticed the look on Gray's face "Are you serious about attempting to kill him when he wakes up?"

"Of course not," Gray said with a serious tone within his voice "It's just I hate that he put himself in so much danger and I didn't stop him ….I bet he didn't even know."

"You didn't either," Lucy argued, not wanting Gray to start blaming himself.

"I should have forced that ice cube down his throat." Gray said thinking back to earlier that day. Lucy sighed, seeing she wasn't going to reach the ice mage.

* * *

><p>The three arrived at the train station.<p>

By that time the ice on Natsu had melted but he was still asleep, since he couldn't get hotter because the sun was gone, Gray didn't freeze his body again.

But Natsu was still passed out and Gray continued carrying him, even though he was on his back now.

When they got aboard the train Gray laid Natsu out on a seat.

"Gray, put your shirt under his head so if the train goes on a bump he doesn't hit his head." Lucy said in a very motherly like way.

"Are you actually asking me to strip when I haven't all day?" Gray asked, he was very proud of himself for his achievement.

"That was actually very strange, that you didn't strip even though you had a good excuse too anyway thanks." Lucy responded.

"For what," Gray asked.

"Taking off your shirt," It was then Gray noticed he unconsciously stripped.

Lucy would normally scream at him for it except she had asked him to do it.

Gray lifted up Natsu's head gently and put his shirt, which was in a ball, under it.

Lucy and Gray looked at the sleeping Natsu who looked very innocent and much more his age in his sleep.

Gray took another deep sigh and pushed the back of his head against his seat.

"If he does something like this again, I really will kill him." Gray said with not a trace of joke within his voice.

"He won't if I have anything to do about it," Lucy agreed.

They both took another loom at Natsu.

Lucy reached over and put a hand of Natsu's forehead.

"He really has cooled down because of your ice." Lucy stated, leaning back again.

"Hey!" Lucy had just realized "If he felt the symptoms coming why didn't he tell us?"

Gray couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Natsu's not the kind of person who asks for help. Even if he needs it." Gray stated his eyes then sharpened "_That's what worries me._ I hate that he never asks for help and there might going to be a day when me, Erza, you or even Happy won't be there to help him. And then he'll be in for it." Gray said with true honesty and worry shining in his eyes.

Lucy nodded silently and the rest of the trip back to Magnolia was silent as well.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it folks! I hope you leave me reviews! This is probaly a one-shot unless somone sends me a request for another one-shot about how Natsu ,Lucy and Gray are alike siblings!<strong>

**ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ******


	2. How Could Mind Games Work So Easily?

I walked back into the guild after a mission with my team. I was smiling, laughing and fighting. Everything seemed so perfect. Then Gramps walked up to me.

"I need to talk to you Natsu," He said.

"What's up Gramps?" I asked with a smile.

"I've been thinking for all the years, why would your parents abandon you ,why would your foster father abandon you and I have finally figured it out."

I felt my heart stop; I couldn't help but wonder if this was a good thing or bad.

"You're pathetic."

_Bad_

"You're annoying."

_Worse_

"You may be strong but all you bring is destruction."

_Why?_

"That's what fire is made for isn't it, burning things to death?"

_Please don't._

"I took a chance on letting you join the guild, one I shouldn't of."

_No_

"After all these years I've finally decided to say-"

_Please No!_

"What I should of said from the beginning.-"

_I'm begging you no!_

"You are banished from the guild."

_No! No! Please stop!_

"Finally," I heard I turned my head to my team.

"Natsu may have brought me here, but what's its worth being here if he destroys it." Lucy said.

My heart beat picked up.

"He has cost us too much; this should have been done ages ago." Erza said.

My breathing began raging.

"I think we should throw a party to celebrate his departure, but don't worry he won't be there."

Even though I was expecting that from Gray it still burn

And not the good kind

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Just leave before you get hurt Natsu." Mirajane said as a warning.

Even Mira wants me to-

"Just go already! You could see easily no one wants you here!"

Happy….

My eyes felt as if they were burning

(Still not the good kind)

And I ran out.

Then I don't know what happened but I was suddenly at a ledge.

I should jump

That thought rung in my head

_It's my entire fault._

_It was my fault __**Lucy was almost killed by Bora**_

_It was my fault that __**Marcao died and Romeo was left alone**_

_It was my fault __**Duke Everlue got away with torturing that man**_

_It was my fault __**Lullaby killed all those people**_

_It was my fault __**Deliora got released **_

_It was my fault __**phantom wrecked the guild**_

_It was by fault __**Jellal Sacrificed Erza**_

_It was my fault __**Laxus took over the guild**_

_It was my fault __**we didn't stop the Nirvana and the Oración Seis**_

_It was my fault __**Edolas Fairy Tail was destroyed**_

_It was my fault __**Zeref killed Evergreen and Elfman**_

_It was my fault-_

I was falling

Wait –Something caught me.

What?

Someone is holding me and another is shaking me

"**Natsu, wake up!" **

_I'm not a sleep yet_

"**Wake up idiot!"**

_Who?_

"**Natsu….please, you promised me after the mission you would buy me fish remember *sob*"**

_Happy._

I opened my eyes and my scenery looked completely different from what I just say. Gray, Lucy and Happy standing above me (In Gray's case he was holding me up) with worried faces.

"What happened…?" I asked in a ditzy voice.

All of them looked at me with worried eyes until Happy ambushed me in a hug. Lucy soon followed and Gray even joined .I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

"I'll explain," Lucy said to me and I listened in closely.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Natsu ran over to the table Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy were sitting at.<p>

"Look, I found this request it pays high and it looks easy .Look!" Natsu tossed the paper to Lucy and she read it aloud.

"Request: Mysterious Murders are happening and we are to find out and stop whatever is causing them

Reward: 40000 Jewel" Lucy read, her mouth dropping.

"Let's go," Gray said with a smile.

"I am sorry," Erza apologized in a trading way "But I already have plans to try on different armor this evening so you will have to go without me." Erza stood up and walked away.

"Weird" Lucy thought.

"Let's go," Cheered Happy "I can't wait to buy fish!"

"You know what Happy," Laughed Natsu "After the mission I'll buy ya some fish myself!"

"Yay!"

Lucy mentally sighed, they never stopped did they?

"So this is it?" Gray asked as they arrived at the town.

"It looks like a ghost town." Lucy noticed.

"Good idea Lucy!" Lucy turned to Natsu was a curious look on her face. "A ghost may be what is killing the people!"

"There's no such thing has ghosts idiot." Gray snapped.

"How to you know, you're just as stupid as me." Barked Natsu.

"So you admit you're stupid," Gray fought.

Before Natsu could reply a man walked over to them.

"Hello," He said "You must be who Fairy Tail sent, please come with me."

The four followed him into the mayor's office.

"I'm Mayor Scott," He said sitting down behind his desk "Before you do any investigation on what's going on I thought you might like these." The mayor handed Gray a folder.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Its files on the 13 people murdered so far and pictures taken of there bodies after they died." The mayor explained.

Natsu walks over to gray so he could see the files but Gray puts them behind his back.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled trying to get to them but Gray was taller and held them over his head. Gray took specific files and handed them to Natsu.

"These are just the profiles." Noticed Lucy looking over Natsu's shoulder.

"I'll take care of the pictures." Gray declared.

"But-"

"Okay." Lucy said interrupting Gray, knowing his intentions. Gray didn't want Natsu to see the pictures because Gray knew Natsu didn't handle death or torture very well.

"But-!"

"Give it up Natsu," Happy said, seeing neither of them was budging.

Natsu crossed his arms with a big huff.

* * *

><p>"Do they have<strong><em> anything<em>** in common?" Natsu asked for what seemed the 100th time.

The four were looking over the files at the inn.

"All we have is that 10 of them were orphans but the other aren't and eight of them have dead families."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"That's all?" He asked.

"No, there all secretly dragons," Gray said sarcastically.

Natsu looked angrily at him but instead of fighting he said.

"I'm going to sleep." Natsu stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Gray asked.

Lucy glared in his directions did Happy.

"Do you really think that saying that Natsu's foster dad that's a dragon is going to be murdered?" Happy asked.

"I didn't say that!" Gray defended.

"It sure sounded like it." Happy replied.

"Wait!" Lucy said "That's it!"

"All the orphan kids that were abandon in the orphanage! All of them got adopted!"

"So?"

"All of the adopters died shortly after adopting!"

"What about the three that weren't orphans?"

"Those three were abandoned by their real parents but never got sent to an orphanage!"

"So?" Happy asked "What does this mean?"

"It means whoever this is has a grudge against the abandon." Gray said.

"But how does he kill them?" Lucy asked,"In these pictures it looks almost like suicide but with a push."

"I got it!" Screamed Happy "An invisible man is making people kill themselves."

"Close but not quit there." Lucy said thinking hard.

"What if it isn't an invisible man but magic, a magic that allows whoever to see someone's thoughts and use them?" Gray suggested.

"But what would that do?"

"Well just it being there is enough, you can't go for help because people would think you're crazy if you said you had a voice in your head and if whoever could see your thoughts he might also be able to change them to see more horrid then they actually are." Lucy explained.

A look came over Happy's face.

"…..Natsu was abandon, by his foster dad and his parents…"

"Making him a prime target," Gray said, completed Happy's thought.

Lucy was already running to the door.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" The trio was at the inn but no sign of the Salamander. Happy looked out the window, he was very tired.<p>

"NATSU!" Gray and Lucy looked to where Happy was looking and they saw Natsu. He was standing at the ledge of a building, he had a glassy look in his eyes and looked as if he was about to jump.

"Happy!" Gray ordered "Take me over to Natsu, right now!"

"Aye!" Happy spread his wings and grabbed Gray.

"What about me!" Lucy yelled but she was ignored.

* * *

><p>Gray jumped down onto the platform Natsu was about to jump from. Natsu was about to take one step off the ledge.<p>

Gray ran as fast as he could, he threw his arm around Natsu's torso and pulled back.

Natsu fell on top of him.

Gray pushed Natsu off, got up and yelled.

"What is wrong with you flame head!"

But Natsu wasn't listening, he was mumbling something.

"_It was by fault __**Jellal Sacrificed Erza"**_

"What?" Gray took a look confusingly at Natsu.

"_It was my fault __**Laxus took over the guild**_

"Natsu!" Gray shouted trying to get his rivals attention by grabbing his shoulders. Natsu stood up and said.

" _It was my fault __**we didn't stop the Nirvana and the Oración Seis"**_

"Gray!" Lucy just arrived with Happy "What is wrong with him?" Lucy began running towards the two when something hit and sent her flying. Lucy scanned the area but couldn't find the thing that hit her.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled seeing her be hit just as he yelled that Natsu pushed Gray to make him release his shoulders.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled again "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Natsu turned around ignoring Gray

"_It was my fault __**Edolas Fairy Tail was destroyed**__" _He mumbled facing the edge of the building again. Gray imminently began running to stop him when something shoved him to the ground.

"_It was my fault __**Zeref killed Evergreen and Elfman**__" Natsu said. _

"Natsu!" Lucy was back on her feet again and was running towards Natsu to stop him well Gray was wrestling with whatever pushed Lucy and him.

"_It was my fault-"Then_ he jumped, more like just walked off.

"NATSU!" Lucy's heart skipped a beat and everything felt silent. Gray was frozen in shock. But then less than a second later Happy came up from the ground, his wings flapping carrying Natsu who was unconscious. Both Lucy and Gray let out breaths showing there relief. Then a knife that came out from nowhere was thrown at Happy, directly where he was holding Natsu. Happy dropped Natsu.

"No!" Lucy yelled running forward and grabbing Natsu's wrist, he was now swinging off the building. Then the invisible thing punched Gray.

"Wrong move," Gray mumbled, he was pissed .He was used to people trying to kill them because there from Fairy Tail but making them kill themselves. And Natsu…..not Natsu, not his naive little brother. Gray knew he needed to save him, physically Natsu was so strong but mentally Natsu was depressed, missing his father so much. Gray never really believed in dragons but when he saw the look in Natsu's eyes when he talked about Igneel he knew it was true, but he didn't say that.

Gray punched the air where his best guess that this invisible thing was standing. Gray then grabbed onto what he felt and froze it before it could move away. It was …Gray face-palmed, it was the mayor!

"Gray, a little help?" Lucy asked, she was still holding onto Natsu's wrist. Gray nodded running over and grabbing Natsu's other wrist and then the two easily pulled him up. Natsu was still unconscious so Lucy held onto him well Gray went over to the frozen mayor and unfroze his head.

"Why and how the hell did you call us if you were the one doing it?" Gray asked rudely. The mayor looked flustered.

"Simple ,memory magic ,it changes the person it's directed at memories."

"Why were you going after orphans?" Lucy asked resting Natsu's head softly on the ground and standing up.

"That's simple!" The mayor laughed "With orphans, sense they don't have family, no one would mind or care!"

Then Gray froze his head again with a scowl.

"Let's get out of here." Gray snarled he went over to Natsu and took his arm; he slung it over his shoulder.

"What about the mayor, he'll die?" Happy asked referring to the frozen mayor.

"So, he deserves it…" Gray snarled in response. Neither Lucy nor Happy objected to this.

"Natsu," Lucy said "Wake up!""

"Wake up idiot!" Gray barked.

"Natsu…." Happy cried "Please, you promised me after the mission you would buy me fish remember " Then Happy cried a tear.

"What happened…?" Natsu asked waking up in a ditzy voice.

* * *

><p>"So, you dont remember anything?" Lucy asked with concern.<p>

Natsu turned his head 'No'

"Then go back to sleep," Gray demanded "You have bags under your eyes."

Natsu glared at Gray and said.

I'm only doing it because I'm tired." The Natsu rested his eyes.

"I wish I knew what he saw….." Lucy pondered.

"Whatever it is I hope if he had a reaction like that it never happens…" Gray said and Lucy nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOO <strong>

**What do ya think!**

**Please tell me in areview and if you have any ideas or scenarios please tell me in a revew**

**( I aploigize Im obessed)**

ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ****


End file.
